


Fast Asleep

by justcallmered



Series: Everything For Always [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmered/pseuds/justcallmered
Summary: Beth finalizes her divorce and there's one more person she wants to celebrate with.ORLots of Brio sex. Consider it a present.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Everything For Always [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731463
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	Fast Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Back for Part 3 which is pure Brio smut. The second scene is a direct continuation of Part 2. Let me know what you think! I've been super nervous about writing sex scenes again after so many years not writing so I'd love feedback!

Beth stumbled through her front door, giggling to herself as she almost toppled to the ground before saving herself against the back of her door. It slammed shut with her weight and she guffawed, thanking the heavens the kids were with Dean’s mother for the weekend.

  
Beth was finally a _free_ woman. No longer was she the prim and proper always-put-together _Beth Boland_ , but the new and improved, independent _Elizabeth Marks_. She sighed in content at the thought and carefully kicked her heels off before making her way to the kitchen.

  
After finalizing her divorce earlier that day, she, Annie and Ruby had gone out downtown to celebrate. The place they chose had been perfect—the crowd not too young, but not geriatric either. The music wasn’t obnoxious and the drinks were good, priced fairly. After too many rounds of shots and three bourbons she was feeling just the right side of giggly drunk.

  
But there was one more person she really wanted to celebrate with. She had gotten her house in order and there was only one person left she wanted to tell. She needed him to know that she had bossed up like he needed her to.

  
That he wasn’t going to lose her.

  
Beth bit her lip, swaying gently as she pulled her phone out from her pocket. She quickly texted the group chat that she made it home okay and then went to her contacts and scrolled to the contact labelled _‘R’_. She only hesitated for a beat or two, her thumb hovering over the green send button, before she pressed it quickly, closed her eyes and brought the phone to her ear.

  
It rang twice before, “Elizabeth,” drawled over the phone line to her, his voice low and gravelly as usual.

  
Beth’s breath hitched at the sound of his voice and she cleared her throat before trying to speak. “I took care of it,” she told him quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

  
It was silent over the line for a minute or so where she could hear the rumble of his car’s engine and knew he was out. In order not to bite her entire thumb off, Beth rounded the kitchen island to pull down her bottle of bourbon and a tumbler. She poured herself a couple fingers and swirled it around before taking a slow sip.

  
Finally, Rio responded to her, “Oh yeah? Did you?” His tone of voice was light, but even in her state Beth knew the weight behind the question.

  
“Mhmm,” she hummed, taking another sip of her bourbon, “Me and the girls went out and celebrated tonight.”

  
Rio chuckled, “Mm I bet you did, mami. You home now?” He asked with just a touch of concern coloring his words.

  
“Yes, _dad_ ,” she intoned with another little giggle, “I’m home all alone in this big ole’ house now,” Beth stole his words, her voice coming out a bit breathier than she had intended. She swallowed heavily as she felt her body flush, biting down on her bottom lip. Beth splayed a hand over her suddenly racing heart and played with her necklace to distract herself.

  
“Hmm, all alone huh?” Rio asked, his voice dropping an octave.

  
Beth distantly heard his car engine turn off and the opening and closing of his car door as he got out. “Yu _p_ ,” Beth answered putting an extra emphasis on the pop of the ‘p’ then finished the bourbon in her tumbler and poured a little more. “But I’m not done celebrating,” she said petulantly and Rio could picture the pout on her lips perfectly as he slid around the side of her house.

  
“Oh yeah?” He asked on a laugh as he reached her kitchen door. He could see her silhouette threw the shades and bit on his bottom lip before using her ‘hidden’ spare key to open the door and slip in. “Can’t have that can we?” He finally asked with a grin as she spun around, dropping her phone with a clatter to the kitchen island and gasping loudly, grasping her chest.

  
“Jesus _fuck_! You trying to give me a heart attack?!” Beth rushed out, trying to slow down the _thump, thump, thump_ of her heart; not only from him scaring her half to death, but his presence alone sent her heart into overdrive.

  
Rio chuckled and loped towards her, just the slightest sway to his step. “Sorry, ma. ‘S called a surprise,” he explained, leaning against the island beside her and plopping his chin in his palm. “Was in the neighborhood an’ shit,” he explained with a dismissive wave of his hand.

  
“Bullshit,” Beth called immediately, taking another generous sip of her bourbon. “You want?” She offered, tilting her glass towards him.

  
Rio nodded and slid into one of the stools as she pulled another tumbler down for him and poured him a generous helping of bourbon, sliding it to him once she finished. He looked up at her, locking eyes with her for the first time since he walked in and that’s when she saw it. He had been drinking as well. A giddy smirk erupted on her face at the new information and he raised his eyebrow in question, a lazy smile stretching out on his lips.

  
“You’re drunk,” Beth said with unrestrained glee.

  
“Nah, I been drinkin’, but I ain’t drunk. There’s a difference, ma,” he insisted, taking a long pull from his glass.

  
Beth bit her lip while she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. She finally flicked her eyes back up to meet his. “Mhmm, sure,” she teased him, finishing off her drink and setting the glass in the sink.

  
Before she could turn back around, Rio was at her back, pressing her into the counter. Beth inhaled sharply, gripping the edge of the counter with white knuckles as he placed his hands on the outside of hers, caging her in. Rio took another step into her space until their bodies were flush and took a deep breath as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. He nosed her hair, breathing her in slowly as she pushed her ass back against him.

  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered as she did it again, a soft moan working its way past her lips.

  
“ _I want you_ ,” she whispered breathily, dropping her head back against his shoulder. She could feel more than hear his breath hitch right before a shiver ran down his spine.

  
Beth had no idea what had come over her in that moment, but she couldn’t help it. It was all she could think about after she walked out of the courthouse earlier that day. She had wanted to call him immediately, but she knew that was ridiculous so she held back, only giving in when she was good and tipsy. Beth wanted him to know she had cleaned up her mess, _gotten her house in order_ just like he had told her to. She was free. In so many ways. Rio may have made it clear that night that whatever was between them was _‘more than business, Elizabeth’_ , but she still wasn’t sure exactly what that meant. Although, if the hard line of his cock pressed against the top of her ass meant anything, the intention was starting to become clearer.

  
Before Beth could have another thought, Rio grabbed her hips and spun her around to face him. He stared down at her for a beat or two, his eyes glazed over just a bit from the alcohol as he bit his lip, studying her. He let his eyes drag down her face, the long line of neck to her collarbone and down further still, pausing at her ample chest before finishing his sweep down the curve of her hip to her legs before raking it back up quickly. He reached up with his pinky, pushing her hair back and letting it ghost down the side of her face, across her jaw to her neck where he slid his hand to the back of her neck. He tangled his fingers in her hair and forced her to tilt her head back, locking their eyes.

  
“So you a free woman now, huh?” 

  
Beth swallowed and nodded as much as his grip on her hair would allow. She pried her fingers off the counter and placed them on his hips, moving them reverently up his waist and across her ribs, over the planes of his abs and up to his pecs. She scraped her nails over his nipples through his shirt and smirked when he growled under his breath, hand tightening in her hair. Beth finally flattened her palms, one over his heart and the other slipping up to cup the back of his neck.

  
“Good. That dumbass never deserved you,” Rio mumbled, massaging the back of her head where he had been gripping her hair as his other hand sunk into the flesh at her waist. Rio’s jaw ticked, teeth clenched as he tried to restrain himself.

  
“Mm and you do?” Beth questioned quietly, teasingly with a small smile on her lips. Her nails raked the short hair at the nape of his neck and his face muscles slowly started to relax.

  
Rio shook his head just barely. “Nah, definitely not,” he answered, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully as he moved his hand from her neck to cup her cheek, running his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

  
Beth frowned at that, tugging on his neck so he would look at her. His eyes flicked over from his thumb rubbing her cheek to her eyes. Rio licked his lips then leaned down and kissed her softly, so softly she almost believed it didn’t happen. He merely rubbed his lips over her full bottom lip, pressing impossibly closer to her before pulling his lips from hers.

Beth’s eyes fluttered open, although she didn’t remember closing them to begin with, and she sighed, resting her forehead against his as he swallowed thickly and squeezed her waist. They locked eyes, sharing the same air as their breaths became shallow. They had been resisting this electricity between them for _so long_ and they were both _so tired_.

  
Beth pulled, Rio pushed and something _snapped_ between them.

  
After that it was a free-for-all frenzy of hands, tongues, teeth, lips, and gasping breaths. Their mouths melded together like they were always meant to be connected that way. Rio slanted his mouth over hers possessively, crushing her frame to his as he bit down hard on her bottom lip, tugging on it as he pulled back only to dive right back in. Beth moaned into his open mouth, locking her hands around his neck to keep him in place against her. He had no plans of going anywhere anyway, bending at his knees to reach the backs of her thighs where he gripped and yanked her up into his arms with a growl.

  
Beth gasped into his mouth, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling on it as he set her on the counter and stepped between her knees. Her dress spread easily to accommodate him, bunching up around her thighs as he spread his hands up them, kneading the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Beth’s breath hitched as Rio’s hands made it to the creases of her hips, pressing his thumbs down and creating a sensation that had Beth’s eyes fluttering as she pulled her lips away from his.

  
Rio chuckled, kissing down her jaw instead, lavishing her with his tongue and lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. He ground his hips into her and Beth moaned wantonly, grinding herself back against him, desperately seeking the friction her body was craving. Rio groaned then bit down on her pulse point, sucking her supple skin greedily until he released it with a pop only to sooth the new bruise with his tongue, lapping at her skin.

  
Beth dug her nails into the back of his neck, whimpering as he latched onto her neck, marking her. She would never admit it, but the thought of him wanting to leave his mark on her and doing it unceremoniously made her panties flood in a way she wasn’t even familiar with. Dean had never come close to making her feel the way Rio did.

  
“You like that, huh?”

  
“Mhmm,” Beth whined, biting down hard on her lip as he continued his path with his lips until he reached the edge of her dress, barely containing her breasts.

  
Rio reached behind her and slowly slid her zipper down. Beth shrugged and let the dress fall down her shoulders until her black lace bra was fully visible and he inhaled sharply. He immediately lifted his hands to palm her breasts, feeling their weight in his hands as he kneaded them, brushing his thumb over her nipples through the lace. Rio leaned in and kissed her slowly, languidly as he reached one hand behind her again to unhook her bra. Beth let it fall off her arms between them as she continued to kiss him, locking her hands back behind his neck as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Rio moaned into her mouth, unable to hold it back as he broke away from her to descend on her amble bosom.

  
“So fuckin’ beautiful,” Rio breathed before taking one perky, pink nipple in his mouth, sucking greedily before dragging his teeth on it lightly, “So perfect,” he whispered before moving to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

  
Beth whimpered at the feel of his teeth, biting down hard on her bottom lip as he rubbed his face in the valley of her breasts. She knew he would leave red scruff marks on her sensitive skin, but couldn’t find it in her to care as he licked his way across her chest. Rio was thoroughly enjoying himself and relished in the noises he was pulling from her. Slowly he kissed down her sternum, down further still across her rounded belly until he reached her C-section scar. He glanced up at her quickly, catching her eyes as he lavished the long white line with his tongue and leaving a sweet, soft kiss right in the center. Beth sighed, cradling his head as she watched him kiss lower, lower, lower until his warm breath was fanning against her aching cunt.

  
“ _Rio_ ,” Beth whined, pushing on his head impatiently.

  
“Shh, I got you, mama,” Rio drawled, his voice like gravel as he yanked her to the edge of the counter forcing her to lay back and rest on her elbows. He smirked down at her before lowering himself again.

  
Rio placed both of his large, tanned and calloused hands on her inner thighs and pushed them open wider for him. His eyes went black as he zeroed in on her cunt glistening with her arousal. Rio blew on her, watching as her head fell back on a sigh before he pressed his thumb roughly against her clit, moving it in a quick circle. Beth keened loudly, snapping her eyes open to look down at him. Rio growled when he saw her—lips parted, eyes blown with lust—before he dove in, sucking her clit greedily as she moaned even louder, scrambling for purchase on the counter.

  
She found none, instead grasping at her own breasts, rolling and tweaking her nipples as he continued to devour her. Rio was not shy with how much he was enjoying himself. He was humming against her, lapping at her slickness and probing her entrance with his tongue, dipping inside her folds to taste as much of her as he could. Beth’s back arched off the counter as he pushed two long fingers inside of her with no warning. She let out a deep guttural sound as he crooked them, rubbing against her front wall, making her see stars as his mouth continued to suck at her clit.

  
“You taste so fuckin’ good, baby,” Rio crooned against her, flicking his tongue over her clit again before scraping his teeth gently at the same time he pressed insistently on her front wall.

  
Beth exploded above him. He watched in awe as her hips lifted off the counter, grinding against his mouth when he followed her movements, letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm. Rio lapped at her greedily while her cunt pulsed around his fingers, squeezing so tightly he could barely move them. Finally, she started to come down and he slid his fingers from her. Beth whined at the loss, propping herself up on one elbow and using her other hand to run over the top of his head. She hooked her hand on the back of his neck and yanked him up eye-level to her. He was grinning, her come glistening on his beard and chin and lips before she smashed her lips to his sloppily. Rio groaned, cradling her face in his hands as he stepped into her, pulling her body back up to a sitting position.

  
Beth gasped against his lips, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling her hips against him when he pulled her flush against him again. They took their time exploring each other’s mouths, tongues tangling as they naturally battled for dominance. Rio hands couldn’t seem to stay still, roaming all over her soft curves, growling when her dress got in his way before ripping it off over her head. Beth giggled at his impatience, bringing his lips back to hers as he lifted her from the counter with his deceptively lean frame. She felt solid in his arms, sighing against his mouth as she slowed down the kiss.

  
As he walked them to her bedroom she peppered butterfly kisses all over his face, along his jaw to his ear where she sucked his earlobe briefly. Rio grunted, tightening his hold on her thighs as he finally reached her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He slowly let her slide back to the ground, his hands sliding from her thighs to her ass, squeezing and kneading it with his strong hands. Rio lifted his right hand and brought it down hard on her left ass cheek then rubbed soothingly.

  
Beth yelped and he chuckled, “Mm, love your curves, mami,” he told her, looking over her shoulder at his hands on her ass as he bit his lip. “How you so fuckin’ soft, huh?” He asked her cheekily, grinning down at her before he kissed the tip of her nose.

  
Beth shrugged with a small smile, “Four kids,” she explain, scrunching her nose.

  
“Exactly. You all woman. Soft curves and creamy skin for miles,” Rio bit down hard on his lip again as his hands ran the length of her body reverently before bringing his left hand down hard to smack her other ass cheek. “Fuckin’ _perfect_ ,” he whispered in disbelief.

  
Beth blushed deeply at his words, the way his hands ran over her curves like they were worshipping her. She had never been looked at, touched like this before. She gulped, chancing a look in his eyes. Her breath was knocked out of her when she was met with the storm brewing in his almost black eyes. So many emotions were warring in their depths, the openness and vulnerability there made her shudder and he pulled her closer.

  
“ _You’re_ perfect,” she finally breathed out as her fingers fluttered over his face, smoothing over his brow, cupping his jaw and caressing his cheek as he leaned into the touch.

  
Rio’s eyebrows raised and his face twisted into a combination of confusion and awe as he stared down at her, lips parted and breaths shallow.

  
_Well, fuck me. She’s never gon’ get rid of me now._

  
Rio thought before he cradled her face and kissed her deeply, slowly pouring everything he had been holding back into her, desperate for her to know without saying anything. Beth pushed up against him, wrapping her arms around his torso and letting her hands roam his back as she kissed him back. She felt his muscles rippling under her touch and sighed against his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip the way he liked.

This kiss was different from any others they had shared. It was fuller, deeper and not frenzied at all. They were taking their time with this kiss, pouring themselves into it until they had nothing left to give. Rio tilted his head to slant over her mouth at a different angle, savoring the sweet and spicy taste of her like this was the last time he would be able to taste it. Maybe he thought it was. Beth knew it wouldn’t be the last time they were together this way, but that thought was buried deep in her subconscious. Still, she threw herself into this moment with him and relished in it.

  
Beth inhaled sharply through her nose and gently turned their bodies, walking them to the edge of her bed where she pushed him to sit. Without disconnecting their lips she sank down into his lap, straddling his waist and grinding down into his lap. Rio groaned into her mouth, squeezing her ass as he pushed her back and forth against his erection straining against his jeans. Beth moaned loudly, locking her hands behind his neck as she finally pulled back from the kiss. He tried to chase her lips and she let him for a couple more moments before she rested her thumb on his lips to pause him. Rio’s eyes blinked open slowly as their chests heaved against each other. Beth let her forehead fall against his and nudged her nose against his as they shared the same air.

  
Rio swallowed heavily and looked into her eyes as he licked his lips. “I want you, too,” he rasped out, his voice hoarse with lust as he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her tightly against him. “All of you,” he breathed out.

  
Before Beth could think up a suitable response he rolled them to the side and maneuvered her to the center of her bed as he loomed over her. Rio gently pushed her hair off her forehead then caressed her cheek as she leaned into the touch. “Rio…” She trailed off, feathering her finger tips down the side of his face.

  
Rio turned his head and kissed her palm softly. “I know, baby, you don’ gotta say it,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently on her lips.

  
Beth felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes and quickly blinked them away with a shuddering breath. This man…he had really thrown her for a loop—that was for sure. She pushed her hands under the hem of his t-shirt and let her hands roam the planes of her abs and chest until she couldn’t reach any further and tugged at it. “Off,” she demanded with a small smile up at him.

  
Rio grinned back and pulled it off, tossing it to the side carelessly before he dipped down into her neck. He tangled one hand in her hair and tugged until her neck was bared to him in the moonlight. Rio hummed in satisfaction and licked a line from her clavicle up to her ear where he sucked on her earlobe. He moved his lips to just behind her ear and kissed softly before peppering more kisses back down her neck and across her shoulder. Beth gasped whenever his grip tightened in her hair and moaned as he found his way back across her shoulder to the junction where her neck and shoulder met. She felt Rio grin against her neck before he latched onto her skin, nibbling and sucking at the spot greedily.

  
“Rio!” Beth admonished, sinking her nails into the back of his neck. He had already left a dark purple bruise higher up on her neck!

  
Rio chuckled as he released her skin and soothed it with his tongue. “Like when you say my name, mami,” he teased as he started a new line of kisses down her chest. He paused in the valley of her breasts and rubbed his face in the soft skin there as he cradled the heavy globes in his hands. Rio kissed, licked and bit his way across them both leaving plenty of little love bites in his wake. “Love your skin, baby, so soft,” he sighed, nuzzling into her breasts again before he moved down her sternum to her ribs. He propped his chin there, looking up at her through his lashes, “So fuckin’ beautiful,” Rio insisted, rubbing his hands up and down her sides as he continued lavishing her skin with his tongue and lips.

  
Beth could only lay there, cradling his head, scratching her nails gently over his cropped hair as she sighed and moaned softly. Dean had not once in twenty years ever paid such attentiveness to her, ever _worshipped_ her body like this. That really was the only word that fit what he was doing. The way he touched her, kneading her curves like he couldn’t believe they were real and marking her skin as if no one would believe he was there otherwise. Rio truly revered her, looked at her as if she were a goddess. He often told her as much too, commonly referring to her as some beautiful piece of art.

  
By the time Rio had made his way to her inner thighs, Beth was trembling beneath him with want. She shuddered as Rio finally swiped her clit with his thumb then down between her lips, spreading her wetness as she moaned. “Rio, _please_ ,” Beth pleaded, gripping his shoulder tightly as his thumb teased her entrance.

  
“Oh, you need somethin’, sweetheart? Gon’ have to tell me,” Rio teased, grinning up at her from between her thighs.

  
Beth glared down at him then bucked her hips involuntarily when he pushed his thumb back against her clit. She bit down hard on her lip, groaning, “I need _you_ ,” she insisted, tugging on his shoulder to pull him back up her body.

  
Rio let her pull him up, kissing her as soon as he was close enough. He slanted his mouth over hers as she helped him kick his jeans and boxers down and off. Beth wrenched her lips from his to spit on her palm then reached between them and stroked his already rock hard cock. Rio groaned, dropping his forehead to hers as she squeezed his base firmly, twisting her wrist as she moved it up and swirling her thumb over the head, spreading his pre-cum to mix with her spit all over him.

  
Rio licked his lips and swatted her hand away, “Need to be inside you,” he rasped out, lining up his cock with her entrance and teasing the head inside her first. He pulled it back out, rubbing up and down her folds and up to her clit before pushing back in all the way.

  
They both moaned loudly as he bottomed out, sheathed by her warm wetness completely. Rio stilled, letting her adjust to him and trying not to come like a fucking teenage virgin getting his dick wet for the first time. He swallowed heavily, watching her face as her cunt pulsed around him, getting acquainted with the girth of him before she nodded quickly, licking her lips.

  
Beth snapped her eyes to his, wrapping her legs around his waist and using her inner muscle to squeeze his cock as deep as she could take him then commanded him hotly, “Fuck me, Rio.”

  
Rio fucking growled. With one hand he gripped her hip so tight there would be imprints from his fingers for weeks and one wrapped in her hair tightly, he pulled almost all the way out of her—she whined—then slammed back into her. Rio grunted as he watched her tits bounce beneath him with the force of his thrusts. He set a punishing pace, listening to their skin slap together over and over again while she keened, her back arching off the bed. Her chest lifted like an offering to him and he was not about to ignore it, leaning down to suck a pert nipple into his mouth, dragging his teeth over it as he pulled back. Beth yelped then reached up, scrambling at his shoulders before pulling him down to her, kissing him sloppily as he switched to deep, long thrusts.

  
“Oh god, Rio, _yes_ ,” Beth moaned loudly, dragging her nails down his shoulders as he lifted her hips to hit a different angle. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she breathed out as she felt heat pooling low in her belly. Her every nerve ending was on fire as she felt her climax building. Her sensitive nipples were rubbing against his chest as his hips continued pounding that same spot over and over. “ _Touch me_ , baby,” Beth practically begged him, embarrassed by how needy her voice sounded.

  
It only seemed to fuel Rio on as he groaned, moving the hand that was in her hair to squeeze between their body until he found her clit. He licked his lips, sweat dripping down his forehead as he circled her clit with his thumb roughly. _Fuck_ , she was wet. He could hear the squelch every time her pussy sucked him inside her and he pulled back out covered in her juices. As soon as he touched her clit she cried out, clinging to him as her cunt started to pulse around him and her heels dug into his back.

  
“Oh _fuck_!” She yelled out as her orgasm hit her seemingly with no real warning. Her back bowed off the bed as her toes curled while she locked her legs around him, keeping him still inside of her as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Rio was still circling her clit, gentler now, as her cunt squeezed him deep inside of her, fluttering around his cock.

  
“That’s it, sweetheart, take what you need,” he encouraged her as she grinded up against him, her body shuddering as she started to come down.

  
Beth gulped in air, her gaze hazy as she blinked up at him. She locked one hand around the back of his neck and squeezed his ass with the other as she kissed him deeply pulling back only to whisper, “Come on, Rio, come inside of me,” as he started to move his hips again lightening quick, chasing his own release. Then, “That’s it, baby, give it to me, yeah? I want to feel you leaking out of me all night.”

Rio groaned as his hips stuttered, losing his rhythm as he came undone above her. His entire body seized up as he grunted, spilling into her with one last, hard thrust into her where she squeezed him greedily with her inner muscles. “Fuckkk,” Rio dragged out, dropping his head on her chest heavily as his body finally relaxed.

  
Slowly, they came back down to reality as their breathing evened out. Rio lifted his hips some to slide out of her and Beth whimpered at the loss, holding him against her chest. Rio sighed and nuzzled her breasts with the side of his face and his beard, leaving a soft kiss on the side of the one he could reach. Beth ran her nails gently over his head, dipping down to sooth the scratches on his shoulders.

  
“Sorry,” she told him with a pout as she found a particularly deep one on his left shoulder.

  
Rio chuckled and angled his head to look up her. “Nah, don’ be sorry, darlin’. Shit drives me wild,” he told her, biting his bottom lip as his gaze started to heat up remembering how it felt as she made the marks she was apologizing for. “Shit, _you_ drive me wild,” he smirked, biting the side of her breast playfully.

  
Beth giggled then pulled him up so they were level and turned on her side to face him, propping her head up with her chin in her palm. Rio shimmied closer to her, pushing her hair off her forehead before letting his hand skim down her side, resting it on the curve of her hip. Beth smiled at him openly and he grinned back, leaning over to kiss her quickly.

  
“I’m glad I took care of it,” she whispered, reaching out to cradle his jaw.

  
Rio nodded, leaned into her touch as he squeezed her hip. “Me too, mama, me too,” he told her, holding her gaze as he pulled her into him further, wrapping his arm around her back. “Sleep,” he told her, tucking her head into his chest and slotting his thigh between hers as he held her close.

  
Beth hummed and relaxed into him. They were fast asleep minutes later.

* * *

Beth sat lounging in her bed with nothing but a pretty silk robe on reading a book when Rio bounded through her bedroom door rubbing his hands together maniacally with a dangerous grin on his face.

  
“They’re all down, mami.”

  
Beth set her book face down on her bedside table. “Asleep?”

  
Rio nodded enthusiastically as he started undressing quick as lightening. Beth laughed as she got up on her knees, walking on her knees across the bed to him. “Someone’s eager,” she teased, putting her hands on his now naked waist when she reached the end of the bed.

  
Rio immediately surged down and kissed her thoroughly, reacquainting himself with her mouth as she moaned into his. He reached out and tugged on the tie of her robe, letting it fall open to see she had nothing on underneath. Rio groaned, biting his bottom lip. “God damn, baby, you tryna kill me or somethin’?” He groused, yanking the silk off her arms and tossing it as he pushed her back on the bed, going for her lips again before pulling back. “I ain’t been inside you since you officially got rid o’ that dumbass carman,” he reminded her, “You God damn right I’m eager,” he growled then, with a strength a man of his stature shouldn’t possess, he flipped her onto her stomach and smacked her ass hard with his right hand, immediately rubbing the spot soothingly.

  
Beth gasped when he flipped her and then yelped as he spanked her. “ _Jesus_!” She groaned, wiggling her ass at him, teasing him. She looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes, “Miss me, baby?”

  
Rio’s jaw was tight, he was squeezing her ass beneath his hands, digging his fingers into her flesh. “Fuckin’ right. Damn sure missed this,” he told her, coming down with his left hand to smack the opposite ass cheek, rubbing over it soothingly just as he had to the other one. “And these,” he continued, sliding his hands down in front of her to knead her breasts as she moaned. He sat back up, hands back to her ass, kneading it reverently before sliding one hand between her cheeks and down until he reached her aching cunt, slick with arousal for him. He sighed in satisfaction that he could still turn her on so easily. “Oh, but baby I missed this the most,” he told her, his voice pure gravel, “So wet, mami. All for me?” He questioned, rubbing her clit in gentle circles, not nearly enough for her.

  
Beth whimpered, pushing into his hand restlessly. “Yes, _yes_ , all for you,” she panted as he slid one finger slowly inside of her and withdrawing it as he fucked her.

  
“Mhmm,” Rio hummed approvingly, “I know it is, sweetheart. Seems like you missed me, too, huh?” He teased her, pushing a second finger inside of her and crooking them suddenly while his thumb pressed harder against her clit. Beth keened, shoving her ass higher as her back arched. “Yeah, you did. Pussy’s just as tight as I remember, baby,” Rio drawled, smirking down at her as he sped up the motion of his fingers, rubbing insistently on her front wall. Beth gripped the sheets tightly, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to hold back her moans and grind down on his fingers as he fucked her in earnest now. “So wet.” _Smack!_ “So warm.” Groan. “So fuckin’ tight.” _Smack!_ At the same time he landed his hand down on her ass he pulled his fingers out and pinched her clit with his soaking wet fingers and Beth was gone, coming all over his fingers as he shoved them back inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasm.

  
Beth screamed out his name, smacking the headboard as her come started to drip over his fingers and down her thighs. “ _Rio_ ,” she whined, running from his fingers as he continued assaulting her sensitive flesh.

  
Rio chuckled and let her run away from his fingers only to sink down, spread her ass cheeks wide and dive into her soaked cunt with his mouth. He slurped at her noisily, making obscene sounds as he lapped at her folds, dipping his tongue inside of her to get to as much of her juices as he could. He didn’t like his angle so he dropped to the bed on his back, yanking on her hips until she was hovered over his mouth. Beth gaped down at him and he only grinned, pulling her down against his mouth. Rio immediately went for her clit, sucking on it hard as his beard tickled the soft flesh of her inner thighs.

  
Beth was already incredibly sensitive so even without anything inside of her to clench around, she felt a second orgasm reaching its crescendo much quicker than the first one. She moaned loudly then whimpered as he reigned a smack down against her already burning ass cheek. Rio slipped his tongue between her folds and inside of her and they both groaned. Beth’s head fell back as her hips started to grind against his tongue, his face, really. Every time she rolled her hips forward his nose gave her the most delicious pressure on her clit so she continued this until she was frantic and he was practically slurping at her.

  
“Oh-oh god, Rio, I’m-I’m gunna,” Beth stuttered as her thighs began to tremble on either side of his face.

  
Rio let his head fall back enough to speak gruffly, “That’s it, sweetheart, come on. Wanna taste you, _Elizabeth_ ,” he drawled, sucking on her clit hard then smacking her ass again, “Come on my face, mami,” Rio demanded before making quick work of flicking his tongue back and forth across her clit until she was screaming out, her entire body constricted as she started to come all over his mouth.

  
“Rio,” Beth whined, hips still grinding slowly against him as shockwaves from her second, more intense, orgasm continued to assault her senses.

  
Rio hummed against her, lapping at her pussy lovingly until she really couldn’t take anymore and shoved off of him, flopping boneless next to him on the bed as she tried to catch her breath.

  
Rio rolled onto his side, licking his lips as he lifted a hand and trailed it lightly up the side of her body. “Missed you,” he breathed out, his warm breath fanning over her cheek as he cupped the breast closest to him gently.

  
Beth turned her head to face him, drawing herself up onto her side to face him. She scooted closer and slipped one hand to the back of his neck and her knee up over his hip. “Missed you, too,” she whispered back, drawing him to her for a slow, languid kiss.

  
Rio sighed into the kiss, taking his time slanting his mouth over hers as he drew her leg further up, her body closer. Beth made a small gasp against his lips as she felt his still straining erection lined up at her slick entrance. They both drew back from the kiss, foreheads touching as she gave him a small nod. Rio slowly slipped inside her sensitive cunt, careful to let her adjust to him. Beth gripped the back of his neck tightly as her breath stuttered at the feeling of him filling her again. She moaned softly the deeper he pushed inside of her while he grunted, trying to hold himself back for her. They both sighed once he was fully sheathed inside of her, relishing the feeling of being connected this way again.

“Rio,” Beth breathed out against his lips, eyes still locked with his as he started to move, pulling out slowly only to thrust back inside of her hard, deep. “ _Ohh_ ,” Beth moaned, eyes falling shut.

  
“Nuh uh. Look at me, Elizabeth,” Rio gritted out, “Need to see you.”

  
Beth snapped her eyes open then bit her lip as she started to move her hips with his until they found a rhythm that suited both of them. Their pace wasn’t frantic or frenzied like they thought it would be. It was slow and deep causing their bodies to shudder each time they came together, hips grinding.

  
“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Rio groaned, brushing his lips against hers breathlessly.

  
“You make me feel so _full_ ,” Beth whimpered, squeezing him deeper with her inner muscles as he pushed inside of her, rolling his hips just so and making her keen against him. “ _Ohhh_ ,” she moaned as she felt the heat building throughout her body, electricity shooting through her veins as she sped up the grinding of her hips.

  
“Yeah? Like that, ma?”

  
“Mhmm,” she hummed, “Just like that, baby.” Beth leaned into kiss him open-mouthed and a little sloppy as the slap of their skin started filling the room. “More,” she demanded, “Faster,” she practically whined.

  
Rio grunted then gave her exactly what she wanted. He rolled them so he was hovering above her, placed the ankle that was hooked over his hip to rest on his shoulder and pressed her thigh up against her chest. He slammed back into her, bottoming out as his hips slapped against her thighs.

  
“Fuck!” She screamed out, digging her nails into his chest as she scrambled to grab onto something, anything to keep her grounded.

  
“That’s right,” Rio growled, swinging her other leg up to place her other ankle on his other shoulder as well, “Fuckin’ take it, mami, I know you love it like this.”

  
Beth could only moan wantonly in response as he fucked her in earnest, his hips slamming into her at a wild pace when he finally reached down and circled her clit roughly. Rio’s name ripped from Beth’s lips prayer over and over as her orgasm hit her out of nowhere, taking over her entire body. Her pussy clenched hard around his swelling cock and he was gone too, over the edge with her. Rio moaned into her neck, choking out a broken, “ _Elizabeth_ ,” before he collapsed on top of her, panting.

  
Beth accepted his weight readily, smiling as he brushed his lips against the side of her breast. She slid her hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck then his head, running her fingernails over his black, cropped hair gently. Rio hummed contentedly as he slid his hands down to palm her ass, hands trapped between her and the bed. They hadn’t really talked anything through, yet. After the park and ice cream with five kids they had to come home to feed and bathe those five kids before putting them down which left no more for adult conversation.

  
Neither seemed keen to have that conversation at this moment and Beth had no problem with that. She was content to hold him against her this way, reveling in the soreness she could feel setting in—the best kind of soreness. Rio nuzzled his face in the valley of her breasts then kissed each breast softly before propping his chin right between them, looking up at her.

  
Beth smiled hazily down at him then, “Hey.”

  
“Hi,” Rio replied, a lazy grin on his lips.

  
“So…” Beth trailed off, smile turning coy.

  
“So, you mine now, a’ight?” He told her as he started to kiss up her chest to her neck and jaw until he was eye-level with her.

  
Beth nodded, eyes lit up with happiness and he kissed her hot and sound, but before he could deepen it she pulled back. “And you’re—”

  
“Yours. I been yours, mami,” Rio answered her before she could finish her sentence, nudging her nose with his before he kissed her again.

  
Beth allowed him to deepen it this time, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her—not that he was going anywhere. It may have taken her longer-than-expected to get there, but Rio was pretty sure he would have waited as long as it took. They had basically tripped and fallen into a relationship together as if any other path simply didn’t exist. Beth had been overthinking it from the jump, not allowing herself to admit how _right_ everything felt when he was there.

  
It wasn’t just the sex, especially since this had only been the third time they’d been together, no, it was all the little things that had been piling up. It was the way he smiled at her when he was amused or impressed or a little bit of both. It was the way her kids’ faces lit up at just the mention of Rio and Marcus. It was the way he treated them as his own—well before she had admitted there was something brewing between them. It was the way he cared about her wellbeing when she didn’t have time to. It was the way he helped her without her needing to ask. It was everything. He was everything. Everything she had never known she wanted or needed.

  
If Rio was being honest with himself, he would have to admit she had him back when she called him an idiot. The fuckin’ audacity of her to call the man standing between her and a bullet an idiot. But damn if she wasn’t right about her little speech. He was immediately intrigued by her. What was a suburban housewife like her doing robbing a grocery store in the first place? And those fuckin’ curves? Ay, dios mio. All he could think about the rest of that day was bending her over that dining room table and getting his hands on her perfect, luscious ass. Now that he had it palmed comfortably in his hands with his face buried in her tits he knew he was never letting them go again. Not ever.

  
Rio finally rolled off of her, chuckling at her disappointed huff as his weight left her. She shivered at the sudden coldness and pouted up at him as he rose to go to the bathroom. He smirked at her as he came back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth, crawling on the bed to kneel beside her. Rio gently cleaned her up then threw the washcloth in her hamper and flopped on his back, pulling her over to lay half on top of him. Beth tucked into his side comfortably, splaying her hand over the steady thump of his heart and her leg up and over his waist.

  
He reached down, tipping her chin up to him to kiss her slowly. Beth responded, arching her neck to kiss him back properly before gentling out of the kiss to bump her nose against his.  
Rio searched her eyes, holding her gaze with a stern look on his face before he spoke, “You stuck wit’ me f’real. You know that, right? I don’ do shit in half measures, ma.”

  
Beth giggled, smoothing her thumb over his furrowed brows, “You think I don’t know that?” She asked rhetorically, leaning up to kiss him again quickly. “Would have never let me bond with Marcus otherwise.”

  
Rio hummed his agreement, tangling his fingers in her hair as he tucked it against his shoulder. “Sleep, now,” he said on a yawn as his free hand slid to rest on the curve of her thigh thrown across him.

  
Beth sighed, content, and relaxed her body completely against his as she let her eyes flutter shut. They were both fast asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: I'm potentially looking for a beta. I do all my own editing right now, but it's hard to edit your own stuff because you already know what it's supposed to say and you end up overlooking stuff. So, let me know how that works here. I'm pretty new to this site so help a sister out!


End file.
